The Hidden Striker
by Eclipsewolf583
Summary: Mya Striker need money for her and her friend's apartment... What she didn't inspect was killer animatronic stories, cute and annoying co workers, and six hour shifts! Would she quite the first day or even survive the night?
1. Night 1: Part 1

**Night One...**

 **11:45 pm**

Mya Strike, a seventeen year-old about 5'6", with bright red hair and stormy blue eyes, had just move in with a friend and now went to her new job as a security guard at some pizzeria called Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria. She had walked in to the pizzeria around 11:45 pm. According to the manager, she'll have to work with three other people. "There's Mrs. Strike!" Mr. Fone, the manager, said when she walked in. He had dark grey hair and looked about in his fifties. "Please, just call me Mya," She asked him. "Ahem..." Mya then noticed three other people beside Mr. Fone. The first was a guy that looked twenty, he was also taller than her a by foot, with dust brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black 'Security Guard' hat over his head that covered most of the front of his head. _Damn, how did this guy get this job with a bunch of teens?_ Mya thought as she stared surprised by his present. "My dad got me this job!" He blurted out, "My dad works dayshift here and I work the next shift so that us and my mom and younger sister can actually live." His answer kind of surprised Mya, she didn't inspect him to know what she was thinking. "So you've done this before?" She asked. "Nope, tonight's night one for pretty much all of us. By the way," He said now trying to look cool, "Name's Michel Schmidt, but you can call my Cutie." "Or Mike!" Mya said, seeing how her coworker was _way_ too into her now.

The other two people were another guy and girl. The guy that was about a year or two older than she was also being half a foot taller too, he looked half Asian with black hair and deep brown eyes. No doubt, he was the cutest. _Wait... WHAT AM I THNKING?!_ Mya thought. The girl was about her age and height, but she had dark blond hair with black streaks in it and dark green eyes. "Hi, I'm Mya Strike!" She introduced herself. "I'm Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada," The older guy said. "Ashlie Vyx," The girl simply said. "Oh my!" Mr. Fone said looking at his watch, "It's 11:55! Time for me to go and your four to get to the office!" "Wait, why?!" Ashlie asked. "I left you a message on the phone for you guys! It has all the instructions for you tonight!" He said as he left, "Good luck!" Mya then heard a locking sound and so did Mike, Tadashi, and Ashlie. "Did he just lock us in?!" Tadashi asked. "Yeah, and I don't know about you, but I'm to the office _before_ those monsters come out!" Mike said walking out of the dinning area and down the West Hall. "W-wait for us!" Mya said as the rest of them followed Mike. Mya noticed a star pattern curtain that sat nearby the hall and thought, _What's this? Why's it here?_ She started to walk closer, but then someone pulled her back. "DON'T GO NEAR IT!" "GAH!" Mya yelped, but then saw that the person who grabbed her was Ashlie. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Mya asked her. "Wait!" Ashlie said surprised, "You've _never_ heard of the Bite of 87 or 01?" "What are-" Mya started to ask, but then Mike yelled, "One minute girls!" The girls dashed into the office only seconds before it was 12:00 am on the clock.

 **12:00 am**

"Well that was a close call," Ashlie said, but Mya was still confused. "What were you talking about back there? What's the Bite of 87 and the Bite of 01?!" Mya noticed that Mike flinched before Tadashi said, "There incidents that happened at this place where an animatronic bit a kid. The first time, back in 1987, that wasn't the animatronic's fault, it was some dumb older brother that caused it to happen to his younger brother, who was terrified of them. The second time though..." Then the phone started to ring. "Oh fuck..." Mike said under his breath. "What's the matter with you?!" Tadashi asked, "And what's with the cursing?" "The manager isn't here, so why not," Mike said with a grin, "But this is going to be a _long_ message since it's the first night." Mya rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

"Hey! Mr. Fone is also _Phone Guy_!" Mike said laughing his head off. "Mike, that was uncalled for," Ashlie said, but it only made him laugh harder. Mya tuned them out and found where the iPad was to look at the security cameras.

 _"...not responsible for damage to property or person."_

"Huh...?" Mya said catching that part, "Um...What does that mean?" Now everyone looked at the phone with concern.

 _"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"WHAT?!" Mya, Tadashi, and Ashlie yelled while Mike yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad,"_

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Mike yelled looking out one of the doors carefully.

 _"but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Gee... I'm hating this job more and more..." Ashlie said. "Me too..." Mya and Tadashi said at the same time surprising each other.

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

 _"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Mike flipped off the phone as if it was Mr. Fone and said, "Glad you can't see this asshole!"

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Mya did a quick check when she heard that part and saw that everyone was still in place on stage. "At least they're not moving..." Tadashi said looking over Mya's shoulder. "Yet..."

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

That's when the call ended and Mike said, "This has officially become the worst fucking job ever!"


	2. Night 1: Part 2

**Night 1**

 **1:00 am**

"None have moved at all..." Ashlie said when she looked at the cameras. "M-maybe he was pulling our strings... right?" Mya said to everyone. Tadashi and Mike stood at each door looked down both hallways. Everyone was tense at what Mr. Fone said on the message; they were ready to attack anything. Then someone's phone started ringing and everyone jumped, but Mike shouted the loudest saying, "FUCK!" Everyone turned to Tadashi and he realized it was _his_ phone. "Opps..." Tadashi said with what Mya thought as a cute sheepish smile. "God damnit, Tadashi! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Mike said trying not to yell. "What's Hiro calling at 1 in the morning for…?" Tadashi said to himself. "Who's Hiro?" Mya asked him. He looked up at her and said, "Just my fourteen year old brother…"

 **2:00 am**

Now the girls were sitting at the doors while Mike was checking the cameras and Tadashi taking a break. "This is getting boring..." Ashlie said as she sat by the West Hallway door. That's they heard someone singing, but Ashlie said annoyed, "Alright Mike, you can turn your phone on vibrate now!" Mike looked at her confused and said, "I don't have my phone on me..." Ashlie's eye went wide as she said, "Then who's sing?" Mya took a quick peek down the hallway and saw nothing down there. "It sounds like... a pirate song?" Tadashi said confused. "Wait, what?!" Mike said then pulled up the camera on the iPad, but jumped back from it, "HOLY SHIT!" Mya got up and looked at the iPad. "Oh no..." She said seeing the rabbit right in front of the camera, "Someone got into the back room..." Tadashi again looked over Mya's shoulder and said, "Why did it have to be him?!" "You know who this is?" Mya asked Tadashi. "Anyone who's grown up here knows who these guys are!" Tadashi replied. "That fucking rabbit is Bonnie!" Mike said from the corner. The camera then started to fuzz. "Damn, I can't see anything!" Mya said trying to get the camera back on. She finally got it back on, but Bonnie was gone. _Maybe he went back to the stage…_ Mya thought. Took a look and saw that he had moved to the dining room area. "Better there than here…" Mya said. "You can say that again," Tadashi said sitting nearby. Mya looked at a camera that was labeled 'Pirates Cove' and saw something peeking through the starry curtains. _Oh boy…_


End file.
